1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same. Other example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a system on chip (SOC) and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, digital circuits and analog circuits are formed separately and integrated into one system. However, with the increase in the integration of semiconductor devices, a system on chip (SOC), in which digital circuits and analog circuits are integrated on one chip to improve operation speed, has been studied.
Digital circuits and analog circuits may be disposed on one semiconductor substrate. Noise generated at the digital circuits may flow into relatively high sensitive analog circuits through the substrate to deteriorate characteristics of an analog signal.